kaichouwamaidsamafandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 85
Definitely Towards a Happy Future! is the 85th and also the final chapter of Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga. Summary It’s graduation day. Misaki is called on the stage to render a speech as the graduating batch’s representative. The students are gossiping about a rumor about Misaki working as a maid. Later on, Yukimura tells Kanou good job on the farewell speech and Kanou congratulates him for graduating. Yukimura is asking him about a certain investigative patrol? just like last year to which he replied that the student council tentatively planned to do that. This made Yukimura worried if everything is going to be okay. Kanou tells him that it is fine and it is starting. Then, the male baseball club members start doing a cheerleader dance as celebration for their senpai-s’ graduation. The other clubs also start doing their drag cosplay dances. Kanou warns Yukimura not to get involved in this ruckus. Yukimura runs off and cries that it is too late. Misaki appears and starts scolding Kanou to properly work since the guardians are still at school so don’t make such excessive ruckus. She stops when she hears the others whispering if they should ask her about it. Then, they mention about some unknown people gathering at the canteen. Misaki is stunned that it turns out to be everyone from Maid Latte came to congratulate the graduates with roses. This makes everyone look at Misaki and ask out loud if she is really.. but Misaki has become stiffed-stone. Sakura tells Misaki about Misaki told them before that they are good people and they accept any willful request so in the end, have guts in exposing oneself. Misaki is asking why. Shizuko says that they also hate it when Misaki is being misunderstood and it is already okay not to be ‘devil president’ again. Misaki mutters that’s right. Just when the others mutter that they won’t want to see her as a maid, Misaki changes into her maid outfit that made everyone stunned. Aoi comments her expression is stiff. Misaki comments that it is because of the situation. Then, the guys start to hit each other to see if they are dreaming or not and Misaki exclaims what they are doing. The blushing guys start running away and shout for her not to come, they cannot take it. They start crying that isn’t the president that they know. Misaki shouts at them to quit that since this is also her, and those who don’t want that can just shut up and close their eyes. Flustered and teary-eyed, Misaki exclaims that even if it seems like she had tricked them but she has already decided that she absolutely won’t apologize for ‘president’ and ‘maid’, since she is very proud of giving it her all for work. While pointing up, Misaki exclaims that she didn’t leave behind any remorse/regrets in her high school life. Soon, even if some have regrets, everyone copies her in pointing up and shouting that they have no remorse in their high school life. This surprises Misaki. Suzuna comments that it is a hot-blooded graduation. Misaki is surprised that she is wearing a maid uniform. She tells him that she has been employed as a reserve for Misaki at her work. Misaki exclaims that she hasn’t heard about this. Suzuna says that Hinata would be with her. Dressed in a maid uniform, Hinata exclaims that isn’t true and why would she lie like that. Aoi is shouting why he is wearing that. The kouhai-s are amazed over maid Misaki. Kanou is aghast while Yukimura tries to explain why he is dressed as a maid. Then, Maria clings on Misaki for her not to graduate. And, the three idiots arrive in gangster outfits hoping for one last reprimand from Misaki but it ruckus is already over. At the student meeting room, Usui asks Misaki if she plans to go home when the school is being locked up. She says yes. They overhear the soccer team still shouting out loud in the field. Misaki comments that until the end, they are quite noisy. He says good work, president. She asks where he run off to after the graduation ceremony. He says to the roof and for some reasons, a group of people chased after him – for last words, shaking his hand, a picture together, a strand of hair, etc. Then, Usui says that he won’t be able to endure it if he doesn’t leave because he always wanted to keep maid Misaki a secret. But he did endure and she has no regrets. He hugs her and says that high school is quite fun – meeting her, doing school activities with her, graduating together - that he has no regrets. And, he would only think the happiness afterwards and it would definitely become true..making her his exclusive maid. And, she angrily shouts that he’s a perverted alien. And time flies, they go on their separate ways after high school. Then, 10 years had passed. At Heathrow Airport, Misaki is in a rush while talking on the phone about finishing some work-related things. Then, she manages to get a balloon that flies off and gave it back to the boy who thinks that she’s a hero. At a church, a ceremony is starting. A maid tells Usui that it is time. On the table, there is a diary and a couple of cellphones. The people are gossiping that even if the illegitimate child disappointed their expectation before but now, no one is saying that for he has become a trustworthy doctor especially for the castle. Usui had cured his grandfather but the stubborn old man still won’t be honest and approve of him but he did recognized him as a remarkable family member to have a grand reception at the castle’s church. Misaki has arrived late. Sakura and Shizuko tell her to hurry for they don’t have much time. Suzuna tells her to come at the side to dress up. Gerald, with Cedric, comments to Usui up to what degree he would torment him? and he cannot endure them. Usui smiles and says that ten years ago upon coming to the castle, naturally, he would make him regret as much as he wants. In the church, the couple exchanges their marriage vows. Usui asks Misaki if she’s prepared. She says that she is prepared that she’s already tired of preparing. Then, they kiss. Soon, everyone congratulates the newly wed. Misaki is a bit worried about Sakura who turns out to be pregnant with Kuuga’s second child. The first child is a girl at two years old and Kuuga is on a world tour which is currently at London. Shizuko is working at a white-collar office. Aoi and Satsuki go to Misaki. While Satsuki is nose-bleeding over how moe Misaki is, it is revealed that Aoi is in charge of UxMishi clothes as a designer. Aoi is currently residing in Paris. Misaki is amazed over how talented Aoi is. The other ‘maids’ also come to congratulate Misaki. It seems that they have a second store of Cocktail-Maid wherein Honoka is the store owner. It is where Subaru goes after work and she’s going to marry her boyfriend soon. Satsuki cries about Misaki having to be together with Usui. Misaki says that there are still people to be greeted. Ruri starts fangirling about Usui by saying that he’s a real prince but she knows that he isn’t her prince. Together with Kanou, Yukimura arrives and tells his younger sister not to be like that at her age for it is embarrassing. While Satsuki fails to recruit Ruri to be a maid because she’s a self-proclaimed princess, Misaki thanks Yukimura for coming. Civil servant Yukimura says about traveling and saving together. Even if Kanou couldn’t save because he is unemployed but they live together so there’s no problem about food. While Misaki is shock that they are living together, Yukimura says that after a lot of considerations, it was effortless and Kanou is like a family. Kanou asks him not to say it like he’s depending on him. Yukimura says that he isn’t for Kanou is actually good at household work. Misaki comments what kind of relationship they have. Later on, Hinata got lost when an older man tells him how to get back to the church. The man asks how the mood of the wedding ceremony was. Hinata tells him that everyone who is gathered there have happy smiling faces. The man says that’s good. Hinata thanks him and goes on his way. The man looks up the sky and says that it is good that today is a clear boundless sky. “Are you watching, Patricia -sama.” Back at the church, Misaki’s father kept on sobbing. Then Usui kissed Misaki 1,000,000 times. Suzuna says that Hinata has come back. He apologizes for getting lost. Usui whispers to Hinata to say that he thought he is running away from reality. Hinata darkly asks what it is. Usui says that he acts as if it doesn’t concern him but he can already call him ‘older sister’s husband’. It seems that Hinata and Suzuna got married three years ago. Suzuna is excited about the two fighting - Usui being called ‘older’ when he and Hinata are of the same age. Misaki shouts what they are doing when they are adults. The mother tells them that fighting is not good while the sobbing father doesn’t know what to say. Then, the three idiots call out for them to pay attention to them. They are stunned when Misaki forgot about them but it turns out that she’s just teasing them. While Suzuna cheers Hinata on, they say that Shiroyan almost couldn’t come because it is hard for him to take care of kids, he already has three. Currently collecting girlfriends, Ikkun seems to belong to a doujinshi group and he’s also an illustrator. Kurotatsu is a freelancer and self-proclaimed drunkard. Subaru tells him to test for a certificate to get a steady job. Misaki is surprised when Honoka is teasing that they won’t give Erika to Kurotatsu if he is still a freelancer. Erika tells RyuKurotatsu to be more enthusiastic. It turns out that Honoka is dating Aoi. Honoka is telling Aoi when he’s coming back next time. Then, some older women including Maria give their greetings to Misaki. Her friends talk about being at ease that Misaki hasn’t changed and how she worked hard to reach where she is now, a diplomat. Usui says that it is hard for him though since Misaki is going to Africa next. While Misaki’s friends are pitying Usui, he says that it seems that this is her wish and he’s afraid that afterwards, she’ll be flying all over the world and there’s totally no time for them together. Usui looks dark when Gerald is telling him about the wedding schedule that is filled with meetings up to tomorrow and the day after tomorrow, since everyone is interested in the hot-blooded female Japanese diplomat and new medicine genius doctor. Usui apologizes and tells him to cancel everything. Gerald looks aghast. Usui calls out to Misaki that they’re going. A helicopter flies above. Taking Misaki’s hand, Usui says that they are going to the roof. Cedric asks if he’s going to chase after them. Gerald mutters if this is a joke. Tora is flying the helicopter. He tells Maki isn’t this an amazing scenery for people are like trash. Maki says that he’s glad that he likes it. Tora says that if it was a failure, he’ll get rid of him. Maki asks how could he make such a mistake and for what does Tora think that he had learned all sorts of skills. With his wedding ring shown, Tora laughs and says that of course, it is to try to please him, right. While Cedric is chasing after the newlywed couple, Usui shouts that if he listens to them, they won’t have free time so give him around a week and it should be okay. At the balcony-roof, Usui says that his brother and grandfather are both healthy so it is alright and as the doctor, he is definitely right. He tells them that they will separate again soon so at least let them enjoy their wedding night as much as they please. To their surprise, blushing Misaki puts down her veil and also asks Cedric and others to let them go. Below, Edward asks his son if this is okay. Gerald sighs and says that he lost to them for the castle’s mood has totally changed – freedom and kindness – those two people really gives him a headache. A woman wife says that his younger brother is quite free. A boy calls out to Edward his grandfather as to where Uncle Usui and Misaki are going. As everyone watch above, birds fly around the newlywed couple holding tight on the ladder of the flying helicopter. While flying, Usui tells Misaki that Tora owed him a lot of favors and he’s returning it. Misaki asks when did they have this kind of relationship. Usui asks where they are going. Misaki scolds him as ‘stupid Usui’ since he hasn’t decided. Usui informs her that just now, she is also a ‘Usui’ then, both of them go do silly things together since he and her are stupid Usui-s!! Narration: “Gradually, our world becomes incomparably vast with many encounters and experiences. Always walking until now. Even if we met new challenges, no matter how many, we would firmly overcome them. –it’s almost time to go. *a picture of high school Usui and Misaki on the cellphone along with the diary on the table* When tired of travelling, you’re welcome to come back anytime. We are always here waiting for you. –Then, Bon Voyage a good trip, Master.” The End. 10 years later *The marriage of Takumi and Misaki is in England. *Takumi has become a doctor. *Misaki has become a diplomat/lawyer. *Misaki cut her hair short. *Aoi fully stopped wearing girlish clothes (He´s now the designer for UxMishi) and lives in Paris. *Gerald's and Richard's illness' were cured by Takumi. *Takumi's father makes a cameo appearance. *Suzuna and Hinata are married for 3 years. *Sakura and Kuuga are married with 1 child (Sakura is pregnant with the second). *Tora is married. *Kanou and Yukimura are living together (but not as a couple). *Aoi and Honoka have something going on between them *Kurotatsu seems to be pursuing Erika. Category:Manga Chapters